


A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Festival

by niya



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niya/pseuds/niya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edea meets with Agnès to travel together to the Sacred Flower Festival in Florem, causing the former to consider everything that's happened between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Festival

**Author's Note:**

> _This takes place after the ending of the game, but not the True Ending. It is also likely that this particular world wasn't entirely in the game at all._

Edea had just arrived in Caldisla from Eternia via airship and was meeting with Agnès in Norende, where she had been visiting with Tiz.

Even with the village rebuilt, it didn't take long to locate the Wind Vestal.

"Agnès!", Edea called loudly across the square. "Tiz!"

Upon hearing their names, the two had turned to face the other, each of them smiling.

Edea walked up and gave Tiz a hug. "How have you been?" she asked.

Tiz, being Tiz, blushed and stumbled on his words. "Things are going well. I'm settling back into a simpler routine."

"Ever miss us?" she asked, though she knew the answer.

Tiz blushed again. "Of course. I hope you don't mind me saying I don't particularly miss the adventure."

Edea turned to the Wind Vestal and hugged her as well, but also stole a kiss, which elicited a very similar reaction, with the other beginning to blush furiously.

Without waiting for a reply, or rebuff most likely, Edea interrupted and asked, "Are you ready for the Sacred Flower Festival?"

Her mind suddenly pulled to another topic, she took a moment to reply with a nod, and though her cheeks still glowed a faint red, she spoke typically. "Yes, I'm looking forward to seeing Olivia again."

"Great! Actually, I got us an airship to fly to Florem, so we'll have a few days before the festival to work on your style."

"My style?" she asked.

Edea nodded. "Of course! How are you going to win without a new hair clip, dyed hair, and, of course, a new dress!"

"I-I'm not entering the contest!"

"Come on!", Edea teased. "I still have the Bravo Bikini," she added with a wink.

"U-unacceptable!"

But Edea merely laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm only teasing." She turned to Tiz and asked, "Did you want to join us on our trip?"

But Tiz shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'm still quite busy here in town."

Edea could tell that wasn't exactly the case, or perhaps it was more accurate to say it wasn't the full truth. Tiz never really got used to being around so many women, particularly when a great many of them wore clothing and accessories to make them more sexy.

So she merely nodded and explained that he could come along next year, if things were better, and went off for a bit in search of some of the local sweets she'd heard about.

A couple of hours later, Edea and Agnès made their way back to Caldisla, and after a short visit at the Inn, boarded the aircraft that would carry them to Florem.

Though it was a good sized ship, even with her status Edea was only given one room, which was larger than the other crew member's quarters, and was reserved for high ranking officials.

"How's Tiz doing?" Edea asked.

"He's well. Some in the village wanted him to become something of a mayor, given his leading of the reconstruction effort, but he declined the offer."

Edea nodded.

She continued, "He's been spending a little time with many of the businesses, it seems. Learning to bake one day, then out to plant or harvest wheat the next."

"It seems as though he's doing that a little backward," Edea commented with a straight face.

"Backward?" she asked, but when Edea began to smile she feigned irritation. "You know what I mean!"

But both of them laughed.

Later, they gathered together with the crew in the small mess hall for dinner, and Edea couldn't help but reflect upon all that had happened, particularly that here they were, officers and crew of the Sky Knights, sharing a meal and pleasant conversation with the Wind Vestal.

Not long before that would have been impossible.

In fact, she thought to herself, if it weren't for her father's help, his vision and leadership, it still may not have been.

It wasn't only she who had changed. Agnès had as well, and though she was still quite reserved, and continued to spend much of her time in the Temples and training new vestalings. To those who never knew her before, it would be difficult to see, but Edea knew how much she'd changed, even if she only sat at the table listening to others tell stories or make jokes, this wasn't the same Agnès she'd originally met.

The two of them retired to Edea's cabin for the night, and after a bit of teasing, Edea shut the gas on their lamp and the two of them got into the bed.

Whether by intention or not, the two settled in facing one another, and Edea, prompted by the sight of her close friend, gently moved some of the other's hair from her face.

Without even seeing, Edea knew the other was blushing.

"I love you, you know," Edea whispered, unsure if she really wanted to say the words.

Agnès' reaction was much less quiet. "What?!" she all but cried.

Edea motioned to shush her friend, but couldn't help but laugh. "Not like that! It's different."

"How do you mean then?" the Vestal asked in her usual inquisitive tone.

"I don't know how to put it into words," Edea admitted. "Working together," she continued after a pause, "to create a new, better Orthodoxy. Listening to the Duchy's ideas for how to help people. I may have been able to do it without you, but I'm glad I don't have to."

"I see," she replied.

"We should get some sleep. We have a lot of shopping to do tomorrow."

"U-unacceptable!"

Edea giggled at the response, and, a moment later, the other began giggling herself.

"Good night," Edea said as she closed her eyes.

"Good night," replied the Vestal as she followed suit.


End file.
